bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szokująca prawda. Tajemnicza siła Ichigo
| obrazek =300px |kanji =衝撃の真実…一護に秘められた力！ |romaji =Shōgeki no shinjitsu…Ichigo ni himera reta chikara! | numer odcinka =296 |rozdziały =Rozdział 397, Rozdział 398 |arc =Sztuczne miasto Karakura część 2 | poprzedni odcinek =To pułapka! Wyreżyserowana walka | następny odcinek =Miecz zmieniający swoją długość?! Ichigo kontra Gin | premieraJa =9 listopada 2010 |ppol = |opening =Melody of the Wild Dance | ending =Last Moment }} Szokująca prawda. Tajemnicza siła Ichigo jest dwieście dziewięćdziesiątym szóstym odcinkiem anime Bleach. W czasie gdy Aizen ujawnia kolejne fakty o Ichigo, Isshin dołącza do walki. Opis Ichigo krzyczy na Aizena i pyta co oznacza, że każda jego walka była zaplanowana. Aizen mówi mu, żeby przestał krzyczeć i wyjaśnia mu, że kiedy uświadomił sobie czego szukał, postanowił pomóc mu się rozwijać. Wskazuje na wszystkie dziwactwa, które powinien zauważyć Ichigo, jak zaatakowanie przez Hollowa po spotkaniu Rukii, mimo, że nigdy nie widział takiej istoty, pojawienie się Menosa Grande poprzez przynętę na mniejszych Pustych, lub gdy przyzwyczaił się do obowiązków Shinigami, Rukia została znaleziona przez Soul Society, mimo iż nie posiadała Reiatsu, czy walka z Byakuyą, Renjim i Kenpachim, kiedy jego moc była na ich poziomie. Następnie pyta młodego Kurosakiego, czy myślał, że to przypadek. Ichigo natychmiast reaguje, ale jego uderzenie jest łatwo zablokowane przez Sōsuke. Potem macha swoim Zanpakutō w stronę zdrajcy, ale ten po prostu go łapie. Następnie drwi z Ichigo, że powinien być silniejszy. thumb|left|Isshin pojawia się przed Ichigo Aizen pyta Ichigo, czy jego słowa są tak niewiarygodne, Kurosaki mówi mu, że to, co powiedział na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku nie zgadza się z tym, co mówi teraz. Na to Aizen odpowiada, dlaczego uważa, że jego słowa były wtedy prawdą. Sōsuke pyta Kurosakiego, czy wie kto wysłał Rukię do Świata Ludzi, kto wyposażył Renjego w detektor Reiatsu, kto dał informację porucznikom o jego pobycie. Pyta go, czy naprawdę myśli, że nie znał położenia Hōgyoku w ciągu ostatnich 100 lat. Ichigo pyta go, dlaczego interesował się nim od spotkania z Rukią, na to Aizen odpowiada, że znał go od urodzenia. Następnie mówi Ichigo, że jest człowiekiem i czymś jeszcze, ale pojawiający się Isshin przerywa to. Ichigo zastanawia się co rozumie Aizen mówiąc, że jest człowiekiem i czymś jeszcze. Potem myśli sobie, że nie ma powodu się zastanawiać, ponieważ pojawia się przed nim jego ojciec, Isshin. Ichigo jest w wielkim szoku widząc własnego ojca jako Shinigami, który daje mu z dyńki, przez co chłopak niemal zlatuje z budynku, jednak tata pomaga mu spaść. Po tym Aizen stwierdza, że dobrze robi zachowując dystans. Isshin idzie tam, dokąd upadł jego syn i zasłania mu twarz ręką. Jednak mówi do Ichigo, że pewnie chce zadać mu wiele pytań, lecz tamten oświadcza kopiąc go w twarz, że po prostu nie mógł oddychać. Ojciec mówi, że nie ważne jak na niego patrzy, jego oczy nie oszukują go i Ichigo musi mieć miliony pytań. Na co słyszy odpowiedź, że skoro nie powiedział o tym wcześniej to musiał mieć swoje powody i to jego problem. Isshin mówi mu, że nauczył się mówić taktownie i Ichigo dziękuje mu, że go walnął. Aizen nie wyczuwając Reiatsu Isshina, myśli, że używa potężnej bariery aby je ukryć. Nagle Gin pojawia się za swoim byłym kapitanem, na co tamten komentuje, że długo czasu się nie wtrącał. Ichimaru odpowiada, że nie była konieczna jego interwencja i nie widział konieczności przyjścia z pomocą. Następnie Ichigo pojawia się za Ginem i atakuje go. Podczas gdy Aizen ogląda tą walkę, pojawia się także Isshin. Ku zaskoczeniu Aizena, Isshin używa kombinacji palców co powoduje wysłania Sōsuke przez kilka budynków. Ichimaru stwierdza, że minęło sporo czasu odkąd walczył z Ichigo i tym razem nie będzie się wstrzymywał. Encyklopedia Quincy Ryūken pracujący przy biurku, pyta Isshina, czy mógłby przestać leniuchować i mu pomóc. Kiedy nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi, patrzy wstecz i widzi karteczkę, że Isshin musiał wyjść uporządkować swoje sprawy. Ryūken gniecie kartkę i strzela strzałami Quincy w zdjęcie Isshina z Ichigo. Występujące postacie Walki * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Ulquiorra Cifer (wspomnienie) * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Finałowa Walka (wspomnienie) * Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida kontra Ulquiorra Cifer: Finałowa Walka (wspomnienie) * Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara i Yoruichi Shihōin kontra Sōsuke Aizen * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Gin Ichimaru Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Hollowów: * |garuganta|po hiszpańsku „''Gardło''”, a japońsku „''Czarna Jama''”}} (wspomnienie) * |negashion|po hiszpańsku "Negacja", a japońsku "Przeciw-Membrana"}} (wspomnienie) Techniki Shinigami: * Shunpo (瞬歩, Błyskrok) (wspomnienie) Użyte Techniki: * Chikasumi no Tate (血霞の盾, Tarcza Krwawej Mgły) (wspomnienie) * Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Rozszarpujący Niebo Kieł Księżyca) (wspomnienie) * Senka (閃花, Błysk Kwiatu) (wspomnienie) Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * Zangetsu (斬月, Zabójczy Księżyc) (wspomnienie) * Benihime (紅姫, Szkarłatna Księżniczka) (wspomnienie) * Zabimaru (蛇尾丸, Wężowy Ogon) (wspomnienie) * Senbonzakura (千本桜, Kwiat Tysiąca Wiśni) (wspomnienie) Bankai: * Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Niebiański Łańcuch Tnącego Księżyca) (wspomnienie) Uwolnione Resurrección: * Pantera (豹王, Król Panter) (wspomnienie) * Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層; Uwolnienie miecza: Drugi poziom) (wspomnienie) Pozostałe moce: * 化|horōka}} (wspomnienie) Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki